A wireless communication device, for example, an Access Point (AP), may implement a Space Division Multiple Access (SDMA) mechanism to transmit a multi-user Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) wireless frame including a plurality of MIMO frames to be simultaneously received by a plurality of wireless communication stations.
The multi-user MIMO frame may include a non-beamformed portion and beamformed portion. The non-beamformed portion may include any suitable training symbols and/or signaling fields, which may also be received by other stations. The beamformed portion may be transmitted to the plurality of stations using a respective plurality of beamforming configurations.